Forehead Poke
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Aku tak mengerti arti dari ketukan didahi yang selalu ia berikan padaku. / Fic Special HBD Sasuke Uchiha./OOC/AU/RnR


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Foreheadpoke ® Aisya-Aoi-chan

.

.

* * *

\- OneShot special birthday Uchiha Sasuke -

.

[ **SAKURA POV** ]

.

Hari ini, Aku mengawali hari ku dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku. Kata ibu, Jika kita mengawali hari dengan senyuman maka hari kita akan menjadi lebih baik dari hari yang kemarin, dan aku percaya itu. Aku memakai seragam baru ku kesekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk sekolah Konoha High School. Jika mengingat saat masa masa ospek hari kemarin membuatku kesal setengah mati. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, sudah suratan takdir setiap murid ajaran baru menghadapi MOS dari murid senior.

Akhirnya aku tiba juga disekolah. Ku pandangi gedung sekolahku terlebih dahulu sebelum kakiku melangkah masuk. Ku tarik nafas dalam dalam. "SEMANGAT SAKURA!" Teriak ku kencang. Ya. aku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, Murid kelas 1 di Konoha High School.

"Berisik!" Sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi, membuatku menoleh kebelakang.

Seorang pemuda berjalan menghampiriku. Keningku mengerut menatap mata onyxnya.

TUK

Pemuda itu mengetuk dahiku, Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan berlalu pergi melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku.

Aku pun mendengus. "Cih!". Sambil menyentuh dahiku yang diketuk olehnya.

Aku melihat dikoridor banyak sekali para murid perempuan yang teriak teriak tidak jelas saat pemuda itu berjalan melewati mereka. Aku menatap bosan pemandangan itu. Aku terus berjalan dibelakang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ku akui memiliki wajah rupawan itu berjalan santai dengan memasukan salah satu tangannya kesaku celananya.

Aku menggeleng dan mendesah. Ku lihat ia berhenti sebelum masuk kedalam kelasnya. Pemuda itu menoleh kearahku membuatku terpaku sejenak dan membalas tatapan mata onyxnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti, Sakura Ujarnya.

Wajahku memerah, bukan karna ucapannya padaku. Tapi karna siswi yang ada disekitar kami yang mendengarnya jadi menatapku semua.

"Dasar bodoh" Gumamku sambil berlari kecil. Aku yakin pasti pemuda itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkahku.

Aku mendudukan pantatku ke bangku ku saat tiba didalam kelas. Sahabat baikku Ino yang sejak kecil berteman denganku berjalan menghampiriku. Aku baru pertama kali satu sekolah dengannya karna dulu dia ikut ayahnya pindah kekota lain dan baru kembali sekarang.  
Seperti biasa, Ia mengoceh tanpa henti setiap kali kami bertemu, Dia seperti tidak pernah kehabisan kata kata. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar setianya saja kalau sudah begini.

"Kau, tau jidat. Ku dengar prince school kita sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis beruntung itu."

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tau kabar itu?" Tanyaku. Prince School, dia pemuda tampan menyebalkan tadi pagi. Ku Akui aku selalu tertarik jika Ino membahas dia.

"Aku pernah waktu itu melihat dia sedang bermesraan bersama seorang gadis digudang sekolah. Gadis itu salah satu murid dari sekolah ini." Terang Ino.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana ciri ciri gadis itu.?" Tanpa ku sadari tanganku mengepal erat menahan rasa cemburu.

Ino nampak berfikir."Hm... Aku tidak begitu tau ciri gadis itu, karna waktu itu dia memakai hoodie dikepalanya.".

Aku kesal dan menghentakkan kakiku keras dilantai."Dasar playboy" Gerutuku.

* * *

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid dikelasku sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, menyisakan diriku yang masih bergeming dibangku ku. Ku sandarkan kepalaku kemeja. Tanpa sadar air mata turun membasahi pipiku. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menahan isakan tangisku.

"Kau, belum pulang?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Aku segera menyeka air mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku menatap marah pada pemuda yang berdiri diambang pintu kelasku.

"Aku menunggumu ditempat biasa. Kenapa kau tak datang? kau membuatku khawatir" Katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri mejaku.

Aku membuang muka, Tak sudi melihat wajahnya. "Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya. Kali ini ia duduk di bangku yang ada didepan mejaku.

"Siapa gadis itu,heh?" Tanyaku setengah membentaknya.

Aku bisa melihat ia tersentak."Kau, bicara ? gadis yang mana?" Tanyanya seakan tidak tau.

Aku mendengus. "Memangnya berapa gadis yang kau ajak bermesraan digudang sekolah, heh?".

Dahi pemuda didepanku mengerut. "Bermesraan digudang sekolah?" Dia seakan mengingat ingat. "Aa, Bukankah gadis itu kau, Sakura." Sambungnya.

Aku terperangah."Aku?" Gumamku sambil menunjukan jari kewajahku sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengangguk."Hn. Dasar bodoh! Kau lupa ya. Bahkan aku meminjamkanmu jaket ku agar menutupi rambutmu yang mencolok itu." Terang pemuda itu.

Aku ingat sekarang. Saat itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya digudang sekolah. Karna aku takut jika ada siwa lain melihatku bersama Prince School maka identitasku sebagai kekasihnya bisa ketahuan. Sebenarnya tujuanku masuk ke Konoha High School agar aku bisa satu sekolah dengan kekasihku. Aku takut jika aku tidak satu sekolah dengannya bisa bisa aku tidak tau jika dia selingkuh. Ya meski aku yakin kekasihku ini setia. Sangat setia.

Pemuda itu menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya lembut."Dengar. Aku sudah bilangkan. Kau tak perlu takut ketahuan mereka jika kau adalah kekasihku." Katanya.

"Tapi, Kau kan prince school disekolah ini. Aku takut kau akan dibenci fans mu dan mereka akan membully ku nanti." Ujarku menunduk lemah.

TUK

Lagi. Dia kembali lagi mengetuk dahiku. Aku pun mendongak menatap mata onyxnya. Aku tidak tau, kenapa ia sering melakukannya. Memangnya apa arti ketukan didahi yang ia berikan padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sakura ku, Gadis yang kuat. Dulu bahkan ia berani menghajar ketua osis wanita yang mencoba mendekatiku."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku , Kenapa dia selalu mengingatkanku akan kejadian waktu itu saat masih SMP. Ya. Aku ini meski cengeng dan pikun aku jago sekali bela diri. Waktu SMP aku berhasil menjadi juara 1 lomba karate nasional tingkat putri.

"Ikutlah denganku" Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku entah kemana. Aku melihat kesekeliling ternyata masih ada siswa lain disekolah yang belum pulang. Mereka yang melihatku digandeng princce school memperhatikan kami. Gawat!.

Kekasih ku ternyata membawaku kelapangan basket outdoor dimana disana ada beberapa siswa yang latihan basket. Aku mulai panik.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kau, akan tau nanti" Ia malah menyeringai.

"Oi, Teme" Sapa Naruto, yang ku tau sebagai teman kekasihku. Pemuda jabrik itu menghampiri kami."Siapa dia?" Tanyanya. Matanya menunjuk kearahku.

"Aa, Dia kekasihku." Astaga kekasihku memang bodoh. Yang ku dengar dari gosip yang beredar Naruto ini kan sama dengan Ino. Tukang gosip.

"Wah, jadi ini kekasihmu ya, teme. Cantik juga" Serunya. Aku mendelik padanya, kenapa dia seenaknya memanggil kekasihku teme, Namanyakan bukan teme.

"Hn. Dan jangan coba coba kau mendekatinya." Ancam kekasihku. Naruto mendengus tapi juga mengangguk. Dasar.

"Ayo!" Ia menarikku lagi. Kekasihku membawaku ketengah lapangan ,kami jadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Dihari ulang tahunku ini. Akan ku jadikan hari ini tak kan pernah terlupakan untukmu, untukku dan mereka yang ada disini." Ujarnya. Aku menatap horor padanya.

SREK

Ia menarikku dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku. Aku benar benar tertegun dibuatnya. Ku rasakan setiap kecupan kecupan yang ia berikan dibibirku. Tangannya bergerak menekan tengkukku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Ku pejamkan mataku dan menikmati ciuman dari kekasihku. Lidahnya menekan bibirku agar terbuka. Akhirnya ku biarkan saja lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku.

"Nghhmmmp...Ahhhn..." Aku malu saat suara desahanku keluar dari mulutku disela sela ciumam kami. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi , aku butuh oksigen. Ku dorong kekasihku dan akhirnya ia mau melepas ciuman panas kami. Aku tak berani melihat kesekeliling. Mereka sekarang pasti merona karna aksi ciuman panas kami. Sungguh memalukan.

Ku lihat , Kekasihku menyeringai dan mengatur nafasnya sama sepertiku.

"Gadis ini adalah kekasihku" Ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Semua yang ada disana mendengar sangat jelas pastinya. Aku menundukan kepalaku semakin dalam.

TUK

Aku mendongak menghadapnya saat ia mengetuk dahiku. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat ia menadahkan telapak tangannya padaku. "Mana kado untukku?" Katanya.

"Eh?" Aku terperangah. Aku lupa membeli kado untuknya.

"Tundukkan kepalamu" Printahku kemudian. Siapa suruh ia lebih tinggi dariku.

Ia pun menurut meski tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya.

TUK

Aku melakukan hal yang sering ia lakukan padaku. Mengetuk dahinya. Ku lihat ia terperangah.

"Itu hadiah untukmu dari ku" Aku pun tersenyum. Ia mendengus geli dan menarikku kedalam pelukkannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun" Ucapku seraya membalas pelukkannya. Kami-sama aku benar benar mencintai kekasihku ini, semoga ia selalu berada disisiku selalu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau arti ketukan didahi, Sakura?" Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

"Tidak" Jawabku jujur.

"Itu adalah ketukan cinta. Kakakku yang mengajariku. Karna itulah aku selalu mengetuk dahimu. karna aku selalu mencintaimu." Bisiknya lagi. Aku semakin memeluknya erat dan menangis haru dibahunya.

Sudah ku pastikan , besok. Aku dan Sasuke pasti akan menjadi trending topik disekolah. Ino pasti membunuhku. Lindungi aku kami-sama.

.

.

 **T**

 **A**

 **M**

 **A**

 **T**

 **\- Dengan tidak elitenya -**

A/N : Otanjoubi Omedeto Pantat Ayam ^^ 23/07/2016 #TebarBuahTomat Maaf lebih awal ngucapinnya hihihi takut besok kuota habis ^^ gomen ya fic gaje ane hihihi


End file.
